Howard and Harold McBride
Howard and Harold McBride are the adoptive parents of Clyde and the supporting characters on The Loud House. They are overprotective of their son and very rarely let him do anything unsupervised, treating him more like a bubble boy. Howard has a tendency to get overemotional while watching Clyde grow up. He has red hair and buck teeth. Harold is more calm and collected. He has thinning black hair and wears a sweater vest with a bow tie. Biography Howard and Harold live with their son Clyde and their two pet cats, Cleopawtra and Nepurrtiti, in a single-story building across the street from the Loud House. They drive a big red van with a license plate that reads "McRide" on it. Their surname is ironic because a bride is a newlywed woman, but they are two married men. Often mentioned by Clyde, their first appearance was in "Overnight Success", in which they walk their son over to the Loud family's house for a sleepover. They are also the main protagonists of the episode "Attention Deficit", in which they try to help Lincoln with his science project, but get annoyed when the girls start asking for help. In "Baby Steps", Clyde overhears Howard and Harold talking and thinks they are going to adopt another baby. However, it ends up being a misunderstanding; they were really talking about getting another pet cat. They visit a bed-and-breakfast in "Roughin' It". In the episode, Lincoln and Clyde get lost in the woods and must work together to make their way back to the Dads. It is revealed in "The Green House" that Howard and Harold care deeply for the environment and use solar panels on their house. "Hand-Me-Downer" shows that they own a tandem bicycle. In "ARGGH! You for Real?", Harold enlists Lincoln's help to restore Clyde's faith in ghost hunting after finding out that their favorite show, ARGGH!, is completely staged. In "Health Kicked", Howard and Harold train to compete in a Royal Woods ninja competition. The pair changed Nicktoon history and broke Nickelodeon barriers, becoming the first pair of married male characters in Nicktoons history. Gallery The Loud House - Clyde's Dads Howard and Harold.png The Loud House Howard McBride Nickelodeon.png The Loud House Harold McBride Nickelodeon.png The Loud House Howard and Harold McBride Father's Day.jpg The Loud House Howard and Harold McBride at Night.png The Loud House Howard McBride Weird Face.png The Loud House Harold McBride with Howard and Clyde.png The Loud House Howard and Harold McBride Volcano.png The Loud House Howard McBride and Clyde.png Howard and Harold McBride, Clyde's dads from the Loud House.png Howard and Harold McBride, Clyde's dads, with Lincoln from the Loud House.png The Loud House Howard and Harold McBride Outside.png Howard and Harold McBride from the Loud House.png Howard and Harold McBride - The Loud House.png The Loud House Howard McBride Jogging Outfit.png The Loud House Harold McBride Jogging Outfit.png The Loud House Howard and Harold McBride Storyboards.jpg Howarld and Harold2.png Howard and Harold crying stock image.png Howard and Harold3.png Nickelodeon Father’s Day.jpeg External links * The Loud House Wiki: Howard and Harold McBride id:Howard dan Harold McBride Category:The Loud House characters Category:Character pairs Category:Parents Category:Humans Category:Fathers Category:LGBT characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Supporting Characters